1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power factor correction circuit and a power supply including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the governments of many countries have recommended the efficient use of energy according to energy efficiency policies, and in particular, the implementation of efficient energy usage in electronic products and home appliances is widely recommended.
In efficiently using energy according to such a governmental recommendation, a correction circuit for implementing efficient energy usage is largely applied to a power supply device that supplies power to electronic products, home appliances, and the like.
A power factor correction circuit is an example of the correction circuit. The power factor correction circuit is a circuit that switches input power to adjust a phase difference (power factor) between a current and a voltage of the input power in such a manner that power is effectively transferred to a rear stage.
However, when this power factor correction circuit performs a switching operation in order to adjust the phase difference of the input power, a peak voltage may be generated, such that a switching element may be damaged and switching loss may occur.
Patent Document 1, the following related art document, relates to a power factor improvement circuit for improving a power factor using energy accumulated in an inductor of a snubber circuit unit, but does not disclose a technical point for decreasing a spike voltage generated during switching.